The Talent Show
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: What happens when Riley enters a school talent show? Continued! :D Enjoy! Please review! But no flames. There will be multiple chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello to everyone! I hope that you enjoy this! It's extra extra long just for you guys! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Your friend, Bethany Tucker**

(Back stage of the talent show)

"Good luck, Riley," Maya said, before going to her seat in the audience, to wait for her signal.

"Riley!" Missy walked up to her, her face full of mock shock. "YOU'RE in the talent show? I thought in order to get in, you had to have talent."

Ouch. Normally, that would have hurt Riley's feelings, but today, she was confident. She was going to go out there and sing her heart out. Nothing would stop her.

"Just you wait," Riley said. Missy looked a little confused, but she just scoffed and walked away.

Riley smiled knowingly. She had practiced and practiced in her closet, so that not even her parents would hear her. She wanted to surprise them, skratch that. She wanted to SHOCK them.

She took a deep breath and thought about her song. The song that she picked. It kind of reminded her of Lucas, in a way. Whenever she was around him, time was still, but flew by too fast. It was chaos, which was the way Wonderland was. She felt like she was never more sane when she was around him, but she also felt like she was losing her mind. He also had green eyes. Green eyes that she adored. She hoped that he would like her performance.

She sat, and waited.

* * *

The lights dimmed, and the auditorium went silent.

Suddenly, there was a spotlight on the stage and you could hear the click clack of heels and the squeak of sneakers on the hard floor, nearing the stage stairs.

Maya and Farkle stepped into the light.

"S'up weirdos!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm am Farkle and she is Maya, and we are your hosts for this year's annual talent show!"

The audience applauded.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Bravo and all that jazz. Anyway, the winner will receive a one hundred dollar gift card to any store of their choosing. The runner up will receive a fifty dollar gift card and third place will receive a twenty dollar gift card. Any way, lets start the show!"

The audience applauds once more and then all is silent.

"First up," Farkle sayed. "We have Missy Bradford, singing ' Chandelier' by Sia"

Missy walked up onto the stage, and snatched the mic out of Farkle's hands.

"Finally," she muttered.

The first few notes played, and then Missy started singing.

She sounded like a wounded mule being stuffed inside of a locker which was being thrown against a brick wall!

For a grueling four minutes, they listened in silence as Missy droned on. Finally it was over!

Only the teachers clapped.

Missy scowled at the audience. She stormed off the stage.

"Um, okay then," Maya said, calmly. "Onto the next act!"

Sarah Rins cartwheeled across the stage,

Ashton Wilder whistled the national anthem,

Caleb Fells played the piano - With his feet,

Kailey Rays displayed some paintings, and so on.

"And now-" Maya and Farkle said at the same time.

"I was gonna announce her, Maya!" Farkle exclaimed.

"She's MY best friend!" Maya shot back. She stared him in the eye, challenging him to argue, but Farkle didn't back down. He stared right back. After two minutes of this awkward silence, Maya looked away.

"Fine," She grumbled, reluctantly.

Farkle smiled, and said, "Our final act, is Riley Matthews, singing 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift."

Riley quickly shuffled onto the stage. She didn't even look up. The piano intro started playing.

She started to sing.

"Flashing lights, we, took a wrong turn, and we, fell down the rabbit hole," She sang. "You held on tight to me, 'cause nothings as it seems, spinning out of control"

It was pretty, just a little quiet and boring.

Missy faked snoring.

And then the beat of the song picked up pace and it got louder. Riley lifted her head and grinned a mischievous grin. She WANTED them to think it was boring. She WANTED to prove them wrong.

"Didn't they tell us, don't rush into things, Didn't you flash your green eyes at me, haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds, ooh"

Riley sang, owning the stage. Instead of the normally awkward and clumsy goofy girl that she usually was, a girl full of poise and grace took her place. She was like a rock star, singing the song beautifully and confidently.

"We found Wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and we pretended it could last forever, ay- ay We found Wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and life was never worse but never better!"

Who knew that she could sing like that!? Not even Maya had heard that. Heck, CORY hadn't heard that!

"You searched the world for something else, to make you feel like what we had, And in the end in Wonderland, we both went MAD, ohhhhhhh!"

The song was soon over and almost the entire audience was on their feet, applauding.

Riley smiled shyly, and left the stage.

Maya and Farkle's jaws were on the floor.

Lucas stood in the audience, equally shocked, clapping the loudest for her.

* * *

Maya got the envelope containing the names of the winners.

"The third place winner is... Sarah Rins! Congratulations!" Maya announced. Sarah ran up to claim her award.

"Runner-up is... Caleb Fells! That was insane! Congrats!" Farkle exclaimed. Caleb walked up, calmly, obviously trying to be 'cool'.

"And finally, the moment that we've all been waiting for, first place winner is... Riley Matthews! Great job!" Maya exclaimed loudly into the microphone.

Riley sat in her seat, shocked. She had... WON?!

"Riley!" Bailey, a girl sitting next to her nudged her. "You won!"

Riley shakily stood up and walked up to the stage slowly. She had entered, not with the intention of trying to win, but simply to sing. She loved to sing, and she thought that she was good, but she never thought that she would WIN.

She got up and claimed the certificate.

She smiled widely and shyly said, "Thank you."

* * *

(Back stage after the show)

"Oh my gosh, Riley!" Maya practically screamed. "How come you never told me you could sing?!"

Riley looked down at her feet. You'd think that after performing in front of the whole school, she'd be LESS shy, instead of more.

"I-I don't know. It never came up," Riley answered.

Lucas and Farkle joined them.

"Riley, that was amazing!' Farkle told her, excitedly.

Riley smiled. "I'm glad you guys liked it."

"Liked it? We loved it! It was amazing! Spectacular! Fantastic!" Farkle said, hugging her.

"Yeah, Riley. You were - ARE - outstanding," Lucas said, quietly.

Riley blushed a shade of red that would make a fire truck proud.

"Yo, genius!" Maya whispered to Farkle.

"What? Why are we whispering?" Farkle asked, totally and utterly clueless.

Maya face-palmed and dragged him away, leaving Riley and Lucas alone.

"Why did you sing that song?" Lucas asked her.

"What, you mean Wonderland?" Riley said, trying to stall the question.

Lucas nodded.

"Well, uh, I just really love that song..." Riley stuttered.

"Really? When you were singing, you looked really passionate about whatever or whoever you were REALLY singing about," Lucas said, not really hinting, but he actually wanted to know.

"Um, well, see, uh, it reminds me of... a friend," Riley said, doing her best to avoid his green gaze. If she met it, she would melt.

"Who? Do I know them?" He asked her. Boys can be pretty clueless sometimes.

"Better than you think," Riley muttered. "Uh, yeah, actually. It's um... you."

Lucas's ears reddened a bit.

"Me? Why me?" Lucas asked her, desperately wanting to know if she liked him back.

"Because, I kinda, well, more than kind of," Riley rambled. "Like you...?" The statement came out in question form.

She looked at him, searching his eyes for his reply to her confession.

"Well..." Lucas said. "That's a good. Because I've liked you since the day I met you."

Riley was even more shocked than she had been when she found out that she'd won. That day was just FULL of surprises.

Her eyes widened, even more as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her on the lips, smiling as he did so. She kissed him back, slowly, shyly. They broke away, and smiled bigger than either of them had in their entire lives.

After a moment, Riley spoke.

"You are so lucky my dad didn't see that," she said, laughing.

Lucas chuckled.

"No, I'm lucky 'cause I just got to kiss the most amazing girl in the world," Lucas said.

Riley smiled and grabbed his hand.

They walked out the door to go find Maya and Farkle.

**Author's Note: Hello person reading this. (Assuming that you're a person, but if you're not, congrats on learning to read!) I hope you enjoyed that extra extra long oneshot. Please comment and review and tell me what you think.**

**Yours truly, Bethany**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Whassup my Peeps? So, I had a poll on my profile and the question was which of my completed stories should I continue. Well, you epically fabulous people voted, and the one with the most votes was The Talent Show. :D Which is kind of hilarious because I am entered in an actual talent show. :P Haha! Anyway, without further ado, here is the unexpected chapter two of The Talent Show! **

**Love, Bethany**

"RILEY! RIIILLLEYYY! Riley!"

Maya ran through the halls, searching for her best friend.

"Hey Maya!" Riley said. She, Lucas, and Farkle were hanging out in the hall before class started.

"Ri...leyyyy..." Maya panted, catching her breath.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Nothing! You have GOT to see this!" Maya pulled out her phone. She pulled up YouTube.

"Oh, is it that cat video? The one where he runs into the wall? That was hilarious!" Farkle asked.

"No, Riley, as you remember, a month ago, you entered and won the talent show," Maya said.

"Hmmm... No, no I don't remember...," Riley said, teasingly. "Of course I remember. What about it?"

"Well, I kinda videoed it...and put it on YouTube," Maya answered.

"You put it online?!" Riley shrieked. "Maya, why would you do that?! People bully online!"

"Relax Riles, you will never believe it! It has 381,945 views! And guess how many likes it has?!"

"Uhhh... two?" Riley guessed.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You're amazing. I'm positive it's more than that," Lucas said, attempting to comfort his... girlfriend? Crush? He had no idea what they were. They kissed, and obviously liked each other, but they hadn't actually discussed titles yet.

"Listen to Hopalong. Try 11,050 likes!" Maya said.

Riley, Lucas, and Farkle's jaws dropped.

"And they want more videos of Riley singing!"

"That's amazing!" Farkle exclaimed.

"I-I-I can't do that!" Riley said.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm an absolute fool in front of a camera! I blabber and I can't form actual words..."

"But you wouldn't have to talk. You would just have to sing. Just pretend that the camera isn't even there," Maya said.

"I don't think I can guys," Riley stated, unsure.

"Well, Riley, I...uh... If you want, I could sing with you. Like a duet?" Lucas offered.

"You sing?" Riley asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, a little," Lucas said.

"Well... Okay, fine. I'll do it, but only if I do it with Lucas."

Maya nodded approvingly.

"Okay. You two make the video and we can post it after someone edits it," She said.

"I'll edit!" Farkle volunteered.

"Yeah, okay..." Maya grumbled. The rebel and the genius walked off, discussing the video, leaving Riley and Lucas to plan what song they would sing.

* * *

"So... I had an idea of a song, if you're interested," Lucas said.

They were setting up a camera in Riley's bedroom to film their video. Lucas also brought an acoustic guitar, which he said was his brother's, but that he could play if needed.

"Okay, I have no clue what to sing anyways. It took me a week and a half to decide on Wonderland. What song?" Riley asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Waiting for Superman by Daughtry," he answered.

"I love that song!" Riley exclaimed. "I know it by heart!"

"You do? I need to look over the lyrics, but I can play it on the guitar," Lucas stated.

"Alright! Let's do it."

Riley walked over to the laptop that sat on her desk. She typed in a few things and a minute later, her printer started up. Once it was done printing, she grabbed the paper and handed it to Lucas.

"Here are the lyrics. How do you wanna split it for the duet? Half and half? One sings chorus, one sings the verses? One is on backup? Or...What?" Riley asked.

"We could switch off on verses and then for the chorus, we could sing together?" He offered.

"Okay, do you wanna run through it a few times without the camera?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay."

They highlighted lines, and decided who would sing which parts. They sang through it a few times before adding the guitar. Finally, after an hour of practicing, they decided to start the camera.

They sat in the window seat, and got comfortable. Lucas began playing his guitar.

(Bold = Lucas Italics = Riley Italic Bold Underlined = both)

**She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away**  
** She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days**  
** She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**  
** He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"**  
** She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane**  
** And she smiles, oh the way she smiles**

_**She's talking to angels, counting the stars**_  
_** Making a wish on a passing car**_  
_** She's dancing with strangers, falling apart**_  
_** Waiting for Superman to **__**pick**__** her up**_  
_** In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah**_  
_** Waiting for Superman**_

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_  
_ Nothing's making sense_  
_ She's been chasing an __answer_  
_ A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_  
_ She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late"_  
_ He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_  
_ She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"_  
_ Left without a kiss_  
_ Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah_

**_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_**  
**_ Making a wish on a passing car_**  
**_ She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_**  
**_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_**  
**_ In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_**  
**_ She's waiting for Superman_**

**To lift her up and take her anywhere**  
** Show her love and flyin through the air**  
**Save**** her now, before it's too late tonight**  
** Oh like the speed of light**  
** And she smiles**

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_  
_ Making a wish on a passing car_  
_ She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_  
_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
_ In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah_  
_ She's waiting for Superman_

**_To lift her up and take her anywhere_**  
**_ Show her love and flyin through the air_**  
**_ Save her now before it's too late tonight_**  
**_ She's waiting for Superman_**

The song ended and they grinned at each other.

Lucas walked over and stopped the camera.

"Riley, that was so good!" He exclaimed.

"Me?! You were fantastic!" She replied, excitedly. Riley leaned over and hugged him.

Lucas's ears reddened. He hugged her back.

"Awe, thanks. Shall we give this take to Farkle?" He asked, releasing her.

"Yes we shall, kind sir!" Riley said, mocking Lucas's formality.

"Well then, ma'am, let us go," He offered her his arm and they climbed out the window.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaannnndddd... This baby is now ready to be posted!" Farkle said, as he finished editing.

"Awesome! Lemme see the computer," Maya said, taking the laptop.

She pulled up a tab and entered YouTube. She logged in and posted the video.

"It's done!" She said.

Maya closed the laptop and handed it back to Farkle.

"Let's go tell Lucas and Riley," Farkle said.

* * *

Two weeks later:

A man in an expensive looking suit walked through the doors of John Quincy Adams middle school. He entered the office.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Glenda, the office lady, asked.

"Hello, I'm looking for the children in this video," He said, holding out his phone which played the video of Lucas and Riley.

"Ah, Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews. May I ask why you need to see them?" She asked.

"I am the head of IfNot Records and I'd like to give these kids to a record deal," He answered.

Glenda's eyes widened and she hit the button on the intercom.

"Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews to the office, please."

**Author's Note: BOOM! You didn't expect that, now didya?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D I'm really excited for this one, but I was NOT planning on continuing this story. It was meant to be a oneshot, but the people want what the people want. :P Lol. I apologize if I don't end up updating for a while. I'm working on a HUGE top-secret project. ;) Y'all will LOVE it! :D **

**Till next time, **

**Bethany**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, it would seem that I've got my writing mojo back! I wrote a full chapter and a half today! I was going to save this for later, but my impatience won out. :P Here is chapter 3 of The Talent Show. Enjoy! Please review! No flames!**

**Lots of Luv,**

** Bethany **

"Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews to the office, please."

Riley glanced over at Lucas. What was going on? Neither had done anything wrong, they were both had an A average... What could it be?

They both stood up and made their way to the door. Mr. Matthews stopped them.

"What did you do?!" He hissed.

"Daddy, I don't-" Riley began.

"No, not you, Riley. I have complete faith that you did nothing wrong. What did Friar drag you into?"

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Dad! Neither of us did anything! I don't know what they want to see us for, now will you PLEASE let us go find out?"

Mr. Matthews, grudgingly, moved aside and let them pass.

They stayed silent as they walked towards their impending doom, oops, I meant office.

Lucas knocked on the door. An older lady answered and let them in, her facial expression giving away nothing.

"Please sit," the lady said. She waked out and then returned a moment later with a tall, middle-aged man in a suit behind her.

"Hello, my name is Bradley Wilde from IfNot Records. Is this you?" He held out the phone, playing their video.

"Yes, sir, it is," Lucas answered. "I'm Lucas and this is Riley."

Riley was silent, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"It's great to meet you both. You both are incredibly talented. I am an executive for the record company and I'm prepared to offer your band a record deal," Bradly said.

"B-band?" Riley asked.

"You aren't a band?"

"Um, kinda...?" Riley said, glancing at Lucas. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Lucas said, confirming.

"Wonderful. But, before I can sign you, I need to hear you perform live. Is that a problem?"

"Um... Like now, or... later... or... in a day? When? We need a little time to prepare," Riley said.

"How long do you need?"

"Well, the rest of the day? We can probably perform later tonight," Lucas answered.

"Alright, here is my card," Bradly handed Riley a business card with his phone number on it. "Please call me when you are ready."

* * *

Riley and Lucas were excused from the office and Mr. Matthews excused them from the rest of class when he heard the situation. They sat in the empty auditorium, unsure if what to say.

"Wow..." Riley finally said.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought we sounded good, but not become-famous good!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I can't believe it. It feels like a dream. I'm afraid I'll wake up any second," Riley said.

Lucas took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Believe it, Riles. It's no dream," He said.

She blushed and smiled.

"So, what song should we sing?" Riley asked.

"Well... There is a song that may or may not remind me of you that I memorized..."

"Really? What?" Riley asked, her cheeks reddening.

"It's called Fallin' For You by R5. Have you ever heard it?" Lucas asked, never letting go of her hand.

"Yeah, I have. I really like that song. I don't have all the lyrics memorized though, just the chorus," She answered.

"Okay, well, I could sing the verses and we could sing the chorus' together?"

"Alright, let's get started," Riley said, getting up. They walked towards the stage, to practice.

* * *

After school, they stayed. Mr. Matthews stayed as well and let them into the auditorium to practice more. Finally, around 7:30, they felt ready. Riley called Bradley while Lucas set up some basic equipment.

Mr. Wilde arrived and sat in the front row next to Mr. Matthews, who insisted on staying for the performance.

"Bradley, sir, we don't have the music, so we are just going to sing. This song is called Fallin' For You by R5," Lucas said, into the microphone.

(Bold = Lucas, Italics = Riley, and underlined both = both)

**You like mismatched socks with polka dots**  
**You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot**  
**You like to swim at night when the moon is full**  
**You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool**

_And you say you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_**You can change your hair**_  
_**Five times a week**_  
_**You can change your name**_  
_**Get a little bit crazy**_  
_**You can dance in the rain**_  
_**Rockin' secondhand chic**_  
_**But I live for the day**_  
_**That I'm calling you baby**_

_**'Cause I'm falling for you**_  
_**For everything that you do**_  
_**Baby, I'm falling for you**_  
_**You might be crazy**_  
_**But baby,**_  
_**I'm falling for you**_

**I seem predictable, vanilla plain.**  
**And all the mannequins – they look the same.**  
**There's no one else like you – one of a kind.**  
**And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.**

_And you say, you're scared_  
_That I won't be there_  
_Baby, I swear_  
_I'm not going anywhere_

_**You can change your hair**_  
_**Five times a week**_  
_**You can change your name**_  
_**Get a little bit crazy**_  
_**You can dance in the rain**_  
_**Rockin' secondhand chic**_  
_**But I live for the day**_  
_**That I'm calling you baby**_

_**'Cause I'm falling for you**_  
_**For everything that you do**_  
_**Baby, I'm falling for you**_  
_**You might be crazy**_  
_**But baby,**_  
_**I'm falling for you**_

_Yeah _  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby I'm falling for you_

**You like mismatched socks with polka dots**  
**You like your pizza cold**  
**Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you**

_**You can change your hair**_  
_**Five times a week**_  
_**You can change your name**_  
_**Get a little bit crazy**_  
_**You can dance in the rain**_  
_**Rockin secondhand chic**_  
_**But I live for the day**_  
_**That I'm calling you baby**_

_**'Cause I'm falling for you**_  
_**For everything that you do**_  
_**Baby, I'm falling for you**_  
_**You might be crazy**_  
_**But baby,**_  
_**I'm falling for you**_

_Yeah _  
_I'm falling_  
_I'm falling for you_

_**Yeah **_  
_**You might be crazy**_  
_**But baby I'm falling for you**_

They finished the last of the lyrics and froze in place, awaiting Mr. Wilde's reaction. He and Mr. Matthews stood up and applauded.

"Wonderful job!" Bradley exclaimed. "IfNot Records would love to have you as their latest artist!"

Riley smiled a broad grin and hugged Lucas. He hugged her back, tightly.

"We did it!" She squealed as they pulled away.

"What happens now, Mr. Wilde?" Lucas asked.

"Well, now, you two need to write an album. That album will determine whether you sink or swim," Bradley answered. "I'm confident you will do great!"

Riley and Lucas looked at each other. An album? By themselves? Oh boy... This would be interesting.

**Author's Note: Whoa. An ALBUM. Wow... Okay guys. Get ready. Mentally prepare yourselves for original songs by Yours Truly coming your way soon! :D Lol. So, I am like 1/4 way done with the next chapter. It'll be up soon! Please, if you like this story, even remotely, PLEASE review. I can't tell you how happy reviews make me. :)**

**See ya later!**

**Bethany**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay guys. Sucky chapter, I'm sorry. I am having a hard time incorporating songs that were already written, to be "sung" by a guy, cause they sound kinda girly... So, the writing isn't really that great in this chapter. I'm sorry, but here are my songs, please don't hate them or me if they are terrible...  
**

**HFAD! (Hug from a distance)**

**Bethany**

"Album... Album meaning original songs?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Original songs. You will have two months to complete it. Give me a call when you finish it, and we'll see how things go!" Bradley said.

"Okay!" Riley said, excitedly.

Mr. Wilde turned and walked out of the school, to catch his flight back to L.A.

"Do you need a ride home, Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes, please, sir," Lucas said.

"Alright. Go grab your things, I'll be in the car."

"Okay, Dad," Riley said.

Once Mr. Mathews had left, Lucas turned to Riley.

"Riley? How are we going to write a full album in two months? I don't have the slightest idea how to write a song..." He said.

"It'll be fine. I write songs all the time. It's like a hobby of mine. We can go through some of my old ones and if we find one that's good, we have a place to start. We can go from there," Riley answered, calmly. She laced her fingers through his.

"Okay," Lucas said, beginning to calm down.

They walked back to Mr. Matthews car.

* * *

The next day:

Lucas, and Riley sat in Riley's room next to a box filled with random songs and poems.

"These are all the things I've written in the past like, year. So... Have at it," Riley said.

They began sifting through the box.

"Uhhh... Ooh! Here's one that might work!" Riley said. She handed Lucas the paper.

**"Going, Going, Gone"**

**Smashing glass, breaking out**

**I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna shout**

**Here I come, to use my voice**

**Now, I've finally got a choice**

**I'm done being silent, done being small**

**I'm here to shine, I didn't come to fall  
**

**Here I come, the real me**

**It's time now, I've broken free**

**The girl within has come out to play**

**Are you ready? She's got a thing or two to say**

**I'm letting go, I'm spreading my wings**

**I'm chasing my dreams, I'm leaving you behind,**

**I'm going, going, gone**

**Tearing down walls, stepping into the sun**

**Come on now, the story's just begun**

**Out of the shadows, into the light,**

**Breaking free, It feels so right**

**Everything's changed, it's all rearranged**

**Seeing the world through new eyes**

**Like its the very first time**

**Here I come, the real me**

**It's time now, I've broken free**

**The girl within has come out to play**

**Are you ready? She's got a thing or two to say**

**I'm letting go, I'm spreading my wings**

**I'm chasing my dreams, I'm leaving you behind,**

**I'm going, going, gone**

**No more unspoken rules, Not any that I'll keep,**

**No more crying myself to sleep**

**No more sitting on the sidelines,**

**I'm making all my own guidelines**

**The time is now, I'm going to run**

**Faster, Farther, going, going, gone**

**Ohh, ohhh, oh**

**I'm done apologizing for things I didn't do**

**I'm done doing everything you ever told me too**

**It's my world now, I decide what I'll allow**

**Better sit and stay out of my way**

**Can't stop now, I'm shooting for outer space**

**I'm going to stand strong,**

**I'm going, going, and now I'm gone**

Lucas read over it.

"This is great! If we can put it to music, I'd say we have our first song!" He exclaimed.

Riley smiled, but then had a thought.

"Um... Lucas? It's kinda a song about me, as a girl, which obviously you are not, so what do we do for the music?"

Lucas was quiet for a second, thinking.

He replied, "I could just play guitar while you sing it."

Riley nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Okay, so now we have our first song, now we should try to write one. Any thoughts?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, a few. Have you ever written anything before?" Riley asked.

"Just for school. Nothing album worthy."

"Okay... Well, then we will have to take baby steps. What's something you have a strong feeling about?"

"You," He answered.

Riley willed her face not to turn red.

"Okay, well that's my answer as well, so, what were your thoughts and feelings when we first met?"

"Uh... You first," Lucas said, his ears reddening.

Riley laughed.

"Okay, well, I came around the corner and saw you, and I felt excited and nervous and a little freaked out all at once," She said.

Lucas chuckled.

"Am I really that scary?" He asked.

"No! I just... felt something in my heart and I wasn't sure what it was," She corrected her wording.

Lucas wasn't sure what exactly to say, so he simply smiled. Then, he had an idea.

"Wait! Where is a pad and pen?"

Riley handed him the paper and pencil, a confused look on her face.

He started writing quickly in the notebook. After a few seconds, he handed it back to her.

_"Rounded the corner, and saw you there_

_And something hit my heart"_

"I like it!" She exclaimed, smiling. "So, that's how I felt, how did you feel?"

"I thought you were pretty, and when you smiled... I immediately liked you," Lucas answered.

"Okay, so how do we word that to make it rhyme with the other lyrics?" Riley asked, blushing.

"Uh... Okay, don't laugh, but how about this?" He took the paper and began to write once more.

_Cause' your face, it's like a work of art_

_You smiled and I knew,_

_that my heart belonged to you_

He showed Riley, who grinned, and exclaimed,

"It's awesome! You know, for someone who hasn't done this before, you're a natural! Why would I laugh?"

Lucas shrugged and chuckled a little.

"Thanks," He replied. "Now it's your turn."

Lucas handed Riley the pencil and paper. She took it, and sat silent for a moment, before scribbling down a thought on the paper. She sat there for a good ten minutes, erasing and rewriting the words on the page before being satisfied with her work. She handed it back to Lucas.

"What do you think? I think this could be the chorus," Riley said.

"_Cause I knew I'd fallen for you,_

_there was nothing I could do,_

_I'm in too deep, the feelings are starting to_

_Get to me_

_My hearts beatin' like humming bird wings,_

_Flown away, soaring through the sky,_

_Oh my, oh my, Ooh_

_Just, please, tell me,_

_What can I do,_

_To make you like me too?_"

Lucas was amazed how quickly she had come up with the lyrics, and how accurate they were.

"It's... They're... Perfect," He said.

Riley smiled and said, "Thank you. So, what now? We have a first verse, and a chorus, what should be in the second verse?"

"What did you do before the... uh... kiss?" Lucas asked, a little awkwardly.

Riley blushed and answered, "Mostly I would look at you when you weren't watching."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Not in a creepy way!" She said, defending herself.

He laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Sometimes I would daydream... It's a habit of mine..." Riley said, reddening slightly.

Then, just like before, a little lightbulb went off in her head. She jotted it down in the notebook.

"Stealing glances, and fantasizing,

Of all we could be,

This feels like a game,

I just wanna hear your voice, just wanna hear you

Say my name"

Riley looked up.

"What's a word that means... Invisible that sounds like the word 'name'?" she asked.

Lucas thought for a moment.

"You could probably use the term MIA. It means missing in action, but I guess you could use it for this. Why? What's the context?" he asked.

"You'll see," she answered. She wrote down the next line. She handed it to him.

'Whoa,' Riley thought. 'That's a lot of back n' forth.'

He read over it.

"Stealing glances, and fantasizing,

Of all we could be,

This feels like a game,

I just wanna hear your voice, just wanna hear you

Say my name

I'm tired of being MIA"

He looked her in the eye.

"Did you really feel invisible, Riley?" Lucas asked.

She nodded sheepishly.

"A little. I just... Wanted you to notice me."

He pulled her in for a side hug, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"I've always noticed you. Your smile lights up a room. Its kinda hard to miss," Lucas said.

She laughed.

"So... Would we repeat the chorus again after this?" He asked.

Riley nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," she replied.

"Alright..."

* * *

After another half hour of going back and forth with ideas, they finished the song. They called it "Like me too." It looked like this,

"Rounded the corner, and saw you there

And something hit my heart

Cause' your face, it's like a work of art

You smiled and I knew,

That my heart belonged to you

Cause I knew I'd fallen for you,

there was nothing I could do,

I'm in too deep, the feelings are starting to

Get to me

My hearts beatin' like humming bird wings,

Flown away, soaring through the sky,

Oh my, oh my, Ooh

Just, please, tell me,

What can I do,

To make you like me too?

Stealing glances, and fantasizing,

Of all we could be,

This feels like a game,

I just wanna hear your voice, just wanna hear you

Say my name

I'm tired of being MIA,

Cause I knew I'd fallen for you,

there was nothing I could do,

I'm in too deep, the feelings are starting to

Get to me

My hearts beatin' like humming bird wings,

Flown away, soaring through the sky,

Oh my, oh my, Ooh

Just, please, tell me,

What can I do,

To make you like me too?

Whenever you're around me,

I cant seem to stop smiling

Your smile makes my day,

The sparkle in your eye makes me unable to think straight

And at this rate

Im starting to believe

That maybe, just maybe,

You like me too,

Cause I knew I'd fallen for you,

there was nothing I could do,

I'm in too deep, the feelings are starting to

Get to me

My hearts beatin' like humming bird wings,

Flown away, soaring through the sky,

Oh my, oh my, Ooh

Just, please, tell me,

What can I do,

To make you like me too?"

They couldn't wait to show Mr. Wilde their songs.

If only someone had been there to tell them what they were in for. Their lives were about to change, forever.

Buckle up.

Authors note: okay, so I know the writing sucked on this. I wasnt feeling it this chapter. *sigh*

And also I had to write it on my tablet in secrecy because apparently "writing is taking over your life, Bethany! You need to take a break!"

I don't understand... Lol.

Next chapter will be better. (I hope)

Sorry this took so long, guys.

I got busy with my other stories. I just published a twist on Cinderella with the GMW gang. Please check it out! You can find it on my profile! Thanks. I hope you liked my songs. My favorite is "Going, Going, Gone." I really got to express myself with that one. :)

Anyway, have a great week, everybody!

Peace out!

Bethany


	5. An Extremely Important Announcement! :D

**Author's Note: HI GUYS! :D Guess who has a super secret special announcement for y'all?! Me! That's who! :)**

**Before I continue, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. :D Thanks to you all, this story has over 50 reviews! That's a milestone, ya know. Lol, you're guys' support means everything to me and I am so grateful.**

**So, anyway, I'm really sorry to pull everyone in only to find out that this is an author's note, but trust me! KEEP READING! SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**I am holding a very special contest with some very special prizes. Yes, that's right, PRIZES. If you like this story, then you will want these prizes. :D**

**Since posting that I would be sharing some of my original songs with the world, I have gotten people asking me if they could write a song to be in the story. My answer to that is, yes. Yes you can. :)**

**Honestly, I haven't written songs for a while, and those two I published, I wrote for the first time in almost three years. So I'm rusty. :P The point of that is, I have no more songs for the album, and that's a problem because the album needs more than two songs. **

**Here are the instructions for the contest: **

**(1) Write a song.**

**(2) If possible, make sure that the song can be sung by both a guy and a girl.**

**(3) No cuss words. (Not that I think it will be a problem, I just thought I would put that out there.)**

**(4) Send it to me through PM or leave it in a review below.**

**I will select five people's songs, but there will be three winners.**

**There, now that we have that settled, Let's get to the list of rewards, shall we?**

**All five people will receive shout outs and will get their song in the story, but the TOP THREE, will receive the following:**

**1\. Will get to create their own character to be in the story.**

**2\. Will get sneak peeks of chapters before they are published.**

**And finally, ****3\. Will get to co-write the scene in which their character appears in.**

**I really hope that you enter, b****ecause the last time I had a contest, only one person entered... **

**Which reminds me, The winner of the Inside The Mind Of Contest, is... (Drumroll) TheOneWhoRisesUp! She wrote inside the mind of Farkle! She did an amazing job! (Round of applause)**

**Please enter my contest guys! Don't be afraid to pm me, I don't bite... Lol. :)**

**Lots o' hugs, Bethany!**


End file.
